


【授权翻译】Somewhere There's Blue

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean就坦白了说吧：Sam跌进一条河里的夜晚可算不上顺利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere There's Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307116) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：标题来源于Gregory Alan Isakov的歌Time Will Tell.

**4月 1995年**

Dean就坦白了说吧：Sam跌进一条河里的夜晚可算不上顺利。

虽然并不是说上一周就过得有多好，毕竟——糟糕的食物，恶劣的天气，他们的爸爸踏上了去芝加哥的猎鬼之路，留下他们两个在这个印第安纳州的某个西北角落，仿佛被上帝遗弃的地方，缩在破烂的汽车旅馆里勉强度过几天。没有车，没有学校可读，周围什么都没有，除了沿着41号公路走出两英里半的路后能找到的加油站和便利卖场。他们到那里的第二个晚上电视就不能用了，每天早上前台的报纸上都会登出在芝加哥的某条河流里又发现了碎尸。Dean等得差点都快抓狂了，John终于再次现身，准备把他们两个塞进车里然后向北开两个小时进城。他们的爸爸很确定，抛弃这些尸体的是水行怪，而且因为水行怪见鬼的容易追踪，干掉他们的方法也足够简单，一旦你找到它们：两发子弹射进心脏就行（它们的心脏在左边，不是右边），银弹铅弹各一发。所以这对Sam来说是个不错的射击训练。

而且，你知道的，这对Sam来说的确会是个不错的射击训练，真的。但是直到那天晚上他们好不容易找到它后才发现，它根本就不是个水行怪，相反，那是某个毛发粗长旺盛的生物，又强又快还他妈的非常聪明，丝毫都没有让他们轻易搞定的意思。事实上，在接下来的一个半小时内它都没有任何要倒下的迹象，它游刃有余的在北布兰奇小路上和他们玩谋杀版捉迷藏，Dean只能勉强躲开差点被一颗桃树压死的命运（说真的，那个混蛋真的朝他扔了一颗树），而Sam模仿着飞钓的姿势，只不过没有鱼线——虽然几乎在他钩住那个婊子养的怪物的脚筋的同一时刻，它就把他扔飞到了河里去，但是Dean的宝贝弟弟依然还是酷毙了。他们的爸爸还在沿路追着那个流血而嚎叫的怪物，而Dean，一路匍匐爬过长刺的树枝，然后跑向Sam；当他连滚带摔的滑到水面边，心脏都提到嗓子眼时，他们爸爸的枪在附近发出了响亮的三声爆击，而那个怪物临死前发出的痛苦嚎啕让Dean身上的每一根毛发都立了起来，Sam步履艰难的穿过到他膝盖深的河水，爬上了河岸，在这个四月初的一片昏暗里湿漉漉的浸透了全身，不住的颤抖。

“Sammy！”

“我没事，”他设法张嘴说道，牙齿打着颤，Dean不假思索地直接跪在泥泞的草地上，两手焦急的摸过他弟弟的胳膊和肋骨，检查是否有受伤。当Dean抚摸过他的大腿时，Sam生气地冲他眨了眨眼。“Dean，说真的。别，别闹了；我没事——”

“你刚刚就像F-16坠机了一样摔到了河里，Sammy，”他手心里捧着他弟弟瘦小的脑袋，试图摸索着寻找有没有肿块或出血，但愿光线能亮到他足够看清他的眼睛，好检查他瞳孔的大小。“你有没有撞到头？有没有觉得想吐或者不舒服？”

“Dean，我没事。只是——只，只是冷，而且我——”他纤瘦的双臂裹着自己，挣脱了Dean的手掌，开始扫视冰冷潮湿的草丛，紧张又沮丧。“你得——Dean，你得帮我找到我的刀；我掉了它而且我不—不—不知道它在哪——”

Dean从喉咙深处爆发出一声恼火的低吼。“上帝啊，Sammy，我才不在乎他妈的什么刀——”

“爸爸会在意的，你知道他会的，求你了，就——”

“好了，嘿。嘿。”Dean把Sam拉回来面朝着他，耸耸肩脱掉了他的夹克，把它裹在了Sam的肩膀上；他的弟弟因为这突然的温暖发出了一声舒服的，受伤的声音，像盖着毯子一样把自己挤成一团缩在里面。“我会找的，好吗？你就呆在这里不要动。”

弯牙月只抛洒出苍白暗淡的少许亮光，而Dean在一个小时前就弄丢了他的手电筒，更别提他的弟弟被当成靶子扔进水里时差不多在空中飞了二十英尺远——但是也许是因为机缘巧合的运气或者什么幸运神在他左右，他只花了几分钟就找到了在草地里反光发亮的刀子，离河床有十英尺远，还带着粘稠的血。他把刀在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭就塞进了他的皮带间，走回他弟弟那里，Sam很明显的，终于放松的垂下紧绷挺直的身体。Dean真的想对高高在上的神明和天堂许愿他能告诉Sam这根本微不足道，告诉Sam他们的爸爸只会关心Sam没有受伤，而不是他丢了他的武器，但是——好吧，Dean不怎么对他的弟弟撒谎，而且他和Sammy一样的了解他们的爸爸。

“来吧，”Dean说道，一只手揽着Sam瘦小的肩膀帮他站了起来。“耶稣上帝啊，弟弟，你真的很冷。好吧。来吧。我们得回车里把你弄干，好吗？”他揉了揉他的Sam的湿漉漉的头发，“顺便一提，你刚才表现棒极了。”他补充道，并且成功的在一片黑暗里捕捉到了他弟弟抬起头对他露出的隐隐约约的羞赧，甜蜜而又精疲力尽的笑容。他拖着Sam往反方向走，重新回到小路上，好尽快回到他们停在半公里外的霍纳公园的车里。能见度很低，四月的温度冷得渗人，而且Sammy因为寒冷和疲倦而走得踉踉跄跄的，但是他们依然在十分钟之内到达了目的地。他们一到车旁边Dean就迫不及待的探身进去把旅行包拽了出来。Sam轻轻靠着他，颤抖着，在模糊黯淡的暖黄色警示灯下，他的嘴唇冻得几乎是蓝色的。Dean熟练而迅速的帮他脱下衣服，就像Sam还小的时候那样，帮他擦干净身子后套上法兰绒睡裤，两双袜子，运动鞋，长袖衬衫和套头连帽衫，然后把他推进汽车后座，给他裹上了条露营毯，把他湿透的破烂衣服和自己潮了的夹克都扔到了一个大垃圾袋里，扔进后备箱。他把Sam的刀放回了后备箱的武器库里它应该摆放的位置，留着他自己的武器在身上，他合上后备箱时发现他们的爸爸正从砂砾石子路上小跑过来。不远处响着警铃；Dean完全不知道那是不是冲他们来的，不过他们也不会在这里徘徊更久了。

“爸爸，那个他妈的是什么？”他追问道，把钥匙扔给他爸爸，而John摇了摇头。

“不知道，”他说道，语气凝重。“我们下次去Bobby那里时我会看一下他的动物寓言集。但是子弹能杀死它，它的骨头似乎很轻，应该能沿着河水流下去，只要它在下流不会撞到什么东西。”他叹了口气，“很显然，只要没人看见这个见鬼的东西就好。你们两个男孩还好吧？”

Dean只点了一下头。警铃声越来越近了，好吧，估计是跟他们有关了。肯定有人听到了枪响，更有可能听到了那家伙死去时的哀嚎；虽然这附近并没有什么住宅，但是这种动静极易传播，尤其是河流旁，尤其是在安静的夜晚。他疲惫的用手揉了揉眼睛。老百姓啊。你定期帮他们清除掉会吃掉他们邻居的怪物，他们就只会打电话叫来见鬼的警察。

“进去。”Josh说道，指了指车，虽然Dean知道他们的爸爸估计是想让他拿支散弹猎枪，就像他这几天一直随身携带的，他却一如既往自说自话的爬进了汽车后座，坐在Sam旁边。他的小弟弟就像个小小的，甜蜜可人的墨西哥卷一样把自己严严实实的裹在毯子里，当Dean坐上车抬起胳膊让他蜷缩进他怀里的时候，Sam又抬着头，显得既惊讶又开心。Dean提早进入了发育急速期——他才十六岁就已经有六英尺高了，有着和他们父亲一样宽阔的肩膀——但是Sam依旧小小的，消瘦而柔软，对于一个十二岁的男孩来说也依旧太过瘦小了，他能像躲进藏身洞穴一样容易地钻进Dean的胳膊里。

“还好吗？”Dean小声地问道。

Sam点了点头。但是“冷。”他悄悄地说道，当他们的爸爸把车开出停车场朝南驶向蒙特罗斯时——而且，噢，嘿，看啊，还有警察呢，正在从他们身边呼啸而过，往北赶向公园。祝你们好运，各位。

“马上就会暖和的。”Dean保证道，虽然他并不知道承诺能否成真。制热机的系统核心在他们到印第安纳州那个垃圾汽车旅馆的前一天就已经不好用了，而且John看起来并不像找了个时间修理好了它的样子，因为Dean清楚的看见了在刺骨的空气里他带着白霜的吐气。他移了移身子，好让Sam能倚着他坐直起来——一只瘦瘦小小的胳膊从毯子里伸了出来，搂着Dean的腰，一团又小又暗的脑袋安心的贴着他的脸颊——Dean无视着他们的爸爸从后视镜里露出的微微反感的表情，也许带着不止一点的恼火。哪怕John在六个月之前就决定了Sammy已经太大了而不能再在汽车旅馆的沙发上和车里把Dean当成他的私人枕头了，但是Dean才不这么觉得，而且今晚这个孩子已经快冻得半死还见鬼的摔进了一条河里，甚至在他们出来追踪这个见鬼的东西之前就已经累得不行了，他关心的只是如果他的小弟弟愿意，他想缩起来枕在他的大腿上也行。“你想闭会儿眼吗，Sammy？”

Sam靠着他的胸膛点了点头，说不出话，颤抖着，但是Dean并不认为这个小鬼在车上能得到什么安心的睡眠，除了迷迷糊糊的小盹，因为——太冷了（而且，如果他此刻的感觉和Dean一样的话，还太他妈的饿了）根本就不可能睡得着，不论他的身体有多么疲惫不堪。Dean伸手摸索着车门的置物槽，希望那里还能留着一袋MM豆或者别的他们能分享的食物，但是他心底其实很确定他在下午的早些时候把最后一颗MM豆扔给了他弟弟，所以，相当肯定的，他什么也没找到。

“爸爸，前座有什么吃的吗？”他静悄悄地开口问道，一只手温柔地顺着Sammy的头发，他的弟弟满怀希望的歪了歪头。“一条蛋白质能量棒或者巧克力之类的？”

一只手扶在方向盘上，眼睛大部分时间还盯着路，John在杂物箱里粗略的翻找了几下，一会儿之后重新在后视镜里对上了Dean的眼神，这一次他眼里只有歉意。“抱歉，小子。”他轻声说道，“不过房间里还有面包和鸡蛋，配咖啡和橙汁。还有差不多二十分钟，好吗？”

又是这样一个晚上，Dean明明可以要求他在免下车餐馆或者加油站停一下的——他自从早餐后就再也没找到机会吃饭了，他们都没吃晚饭，他还能听见Sam的肚子在咕咕叫——但是他知道他们彻底没现金了，他们两个人的卡也都几乎刷到了透支额度，他们明天一早还得给汽车加油。“恩，好吧。”他只能这么说，把头歪了歪靠着汽车后座，一只手还插在Sam湿哒哒的头发间。他的小弟弟似乎一点也不介意，就只是缩在Dean怀里紧紧地贴着他，微微打着瞌睡，每次车稍微有点颠簸他就受惊地醒来，直到现在依旧是不停颤抖手脚冰凉。Dean多希望他们能有条更暖和的毯子。

不知不觉得过了五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟。Dean直到现在才开始从猎鬼中缓过神来，疼痛和漫长一天的工作的疲倦慢慢席卷了他的全身，但是他没有合眼，只是在他们开进这座城市内心时一直望着玻璃窗外。度过的每一分钟他都变得越来越警惕。“爸爸？”他终于轻声开口问道。

“周围不是什么好邻居。”他的爸爸也承认道，Dean觉得他爸轻描淡写的就好比把狼人描述成“非素食主义者”一样。靠人行道的街边停的车多得就像一排排砖块或者Bobby的废车场的景象；太多房子的窗户都用木板钉住了；太多见鬼的路灯没有亮；而他们在一块一块浓暗的阴影下擦肩而过的大多数人，在Dean训练有素的眼睛里，看起来一点也不像在夜晚出来散步的遵纪守法的公民，因为毕竟大多数在夜晚出来散步的遵纪守法的公民不会背着大包小包。“但是我们不会在这里呆太久的。”

一分钟后他们在W.Washington前一栋九层楼高摇摇欲坠的房屋前停下了车。前三层楼的窗户是彻底的被木板严严实实的钉的密不透风；微弱的灯光断断续续的从楼上的几个零星的窗户里投射出来。不管他刚才一路来的时候是怎么想的，现在的Dean一点也不想下车了。

John没有熄火。“一个新案子有头绪了，我得去查看一下，”他说道，从口袋里掏出一个钥匙圈。他解下了一个钥匙，把其余的递给后座的Dean。“我还得试一下能不能给我们接下来的几周弄点现金。你们两个男孩先上去吧。六楼，613房。吃的都在冰箱里，弄点晚饭然后去睡觉。我会在早上之前回来的。还有，Dean。”

“长官。”

“你今晚不要乱走。我不希望你在走廊上乱逛，我也不希望你出来走到这些街上。你听见我的话了吗？”

Dean有短暂的一瞬间，很想知道，他的爸爸是不是真的以为他会把Sammy一个人留在这种地方，但他只说了，“是的长官。”

“还有照顾好你的弟弟。”

“我一直会的，爸爸。走吧，Sammy。”

睡眼惺忪，晃晃悠悠地说不出一句话，Sam像个小孩子一样揉了揉他的眼睛，钻出他的毯子，跟着Dean下了车，重新走进冰冷刺骨的黑暗。Dean把他们的旅行包拖出后备箱，然后一只手摁在Sam的后颈上领着他走向门口，努力无视着他穿过街道时能感受到的落在他们两个身上的眼神，它们来自一个路边泛着黄色灯光的街灯下苍白而厚重缭绕的烟雾里，懒洋洋的男人和女人们。他们的爸爸直到他们走进旅馆的门才掉头走人，Dean真心很感激他这么做。他的左腰侧有一把刀，他爸爸的伯莱塔[1]塞在他背后的衬衫间，但是Sam站着都快要睡着了，Dean此时此刻想要的，不过是他能把这个小鬼安安全全的藏在某个安静的、上了锁的门后，给他们两个都找点吃的，然后睡觉。

但当他测算着必须要通过的狭窄的台阶时，Dean觉得他的心都快沉到胃里去了。他吞咽了一下。头顶那个积满灰尘的光秃秃的电灯泡散发出的光不知道为何能同时既黯淡又令人刺眼；而楼梯尽头的上层的灯则是灭的。

“Dean？”Sam喘息道。

“没事的。”他飞快地轻声回答道，几乎是下意识的，虽然说真的，他并不确定不会有事。墙上趴着好多只灶马蟋蟀，已经被扯破的地毯仅能盖住一半的木板，而他们身旁脏乱的垃圾里散发出的酒精，尿液和呕吐物的气息强烈到让人完全无法忽视。哪怕对于他们来说，这地方也烂透了，这可意味着情况相当严重糟糕。耶稣基督啊，爸爸。

Sam的手指绞着Dean衬衫的衣角。他的声音听起来相当稚嫩，尖声却温柔。“Dean，我不想——我不想呆在这里。”

你和我都不想，小鬼。“我们会没事的，Sammy。”他又一次保证道，声音几乎坚定无比，当他发现Sam不想被察觉的故意拖着脚步时，Dean重新调整了肩膀上背着的旅行包。他并不想腾不出手来，尤其是走在黑暗里的时候，但是Sam又小又害怕还不想挪动他的腿，更被说他们走到房间前还有五层楼要爬。“来吧，小子，”他轻轻地说道，把双手滑到他弟弟的腋窝下，就好像他才四岁一样的把他抱了起来。他明天早上估计要因为这个挨骂了，他知道的：就算Sam依旧瘦小到Dean可以抱起他，并不意味着他就被允许这么做，Sam已经不止一次的提醒他很多遍了。但是他的弟弟现在实在是累到没精力去尴尬或者郁闷，只是顺从的把他的腿钩上Dean的腰际，两条胳膊缠着他的肩膀，把他的小脸蛋埋进Dean脖颈的曲线凹陷处。他们开始这样上楼时，Dean肯定没有用他的侧脸去温柔的揉蹭他弟弟的鬓角。他只是在转头而已，就这样。

“楼上没有什么特别好吃的，”他说道，“你觉得鸡蛋和吐司还行吗？”

Sam点了点头，没有说话。

“好极了。那我就做点鸡蛋和吐司。如果我们还要在这里呆段时间的话，明天早上爸爸回来的时候我们就能出去买点杂货了，好吗？也许扫荡点奥利奥。”

“爸爸永远不会让我们买那个的。”

“是的，但是，如果我们是购物的人，爸爸就不需要知道这件事了，对吗？”他能在脖颈后感受到Sam犹豫的笑。“而且老兄，说真的？无论从哪个杂货店开车回来，如果你不能在车内吃完半条奥利奥，你就不是我弟弟。”

Sam因为他的话发出一声小小的甜蜜的笑声，他在Dean的臂弯里移了移身子，好让他的脸蛋能更踏实地贴着他哥哥的喉咙。Dean顺从着他，没作评论或抱怨。如果他们的爸爸看见这一幕真的会发飙的，Dean知道的——溺爱，他是这么称呼拥抱的，就好像这个这个孩子经历了这么多狗屎的生活之后，还不值得得到偶尔的拥抱一样——虽然他自己并不在意自己值不值得。他全身冰冷四肢僵硬，也沾上了湿漉漉的潮气，而且记忆里好久一段时间没有像现在这么饿了，但是说真的，他的宝贝弟弟靠得他这么近的很让他舒服，感觉好极了。他们在一片舒适的沉默中爬完了最后几阶楼梯，在六楼那条脏兮兮的走廊的半路找到了他们爸爸的房间。当Dean把Sam放下来从口袋里掏出钥匙时，他绵绵无力地靠着Dean，抵在他胸前的小脸蛋都压变形了，胳膊还轻轻地搂着他的腰；Dean揉了揉他硬邦邦的头发，手里转着钥匙准备开门，但是此时他听见了一声随意平静的，“你有个漂亮男孩啊。”从几个房间开外的地方传来。

Dean一只手滑下摁住Sam的后背中央，好让他保持原来的位置不动，只是微微转了转头。在走廊的另一头有一个人懒洋洋地在闲逛着——比Dean要矮，看起来像个软蛋，手腕上戴了一只和这个狗屎旅馆违和感十足的名贵的表——而他正在挂着笑看向他们，眼神深不见底。自从Dean长到12岁以后他已经见过起码一百个人露出这样的表情了，他甚至时不时地还会和他们挑逗一会儿，如果他需要保证Sam安全或者填饱肚子的现金的话。（Sammy不知道这个，Sammy也永远不会知道这个，比起被John知道他宁愿给自己的脑袋来一枪。）但是这个混蛋没有在看他；这个禽兽在看着Sam，他在看着Sam，Sam穿着他宽宽松松的法兰绒睡裤和太过紧身的套头衫，勾勒出他肋骨和线条隐约的轮廓，Dean突然一瞬间觉得他什么都听不清了，除了耳边咆哮的血液流过血管的声音。

“好像没在附近见过你哦，甜心。”Dean听见他对自己的弟弟说道，隐隐约约他觉得他会杀了这个人。“你叫什么名字？”

Sam什么都没说，虽然Dean能察觉到他如芒在背地掠过一丝微微颤动，可能是因为愤怒，或者恐惧。Dean缓缓地，长长地吐出一口气，然后解锁开门，不带力道地把他的弟弟推进门去，把他们的背包甩下肩膀扔在Sam身后。“我马上就进去。”他温柔地说，在把门关上之前捕捉到了Sam在黑暗中亮晶晶的眼睛。他对着合上的门眼神失焦了一会儿，握着门把的手指节发白，但是热血沸腾的愤怒正在身体里搅动。你有个漂亮男孩啊。漂亮男孩，漂亮男孩，漂亮男孩。

“你怎么说，伙计？”那个陌生人问道，声音友好而平常，就好像他他妈的一直在干这种事情。Dean听得出他凑近了些。“给你五十，把他给我一个晚——”

Dean在转身时轻而易举地从裤子后掏出了他爸爸的手枪。那个男人猛地向后退了一大步，举起了双手。“嘿，老兄，放轻松，放轻松。我只是想——”

在这条安静的走廊里，扳下安全保险栓的声音就显得非常响亮了。“你再敢看我弟弟一眼，”Dean平静地说道，“我就给你的脑子送个子弹。”

“好，好，好吧，”他说道，还在缓慢而小心的不断退后。“肯定的。没问题。不知道他是你弟弟，老兄。还以为——我只是问问，对吧？”

“你他妈的问错了问题。”

那个人点着头退到了自己的房门口，飞快的瞟了一眼后就进去关上了门，Dean还能听见焦急忙慌的栓门声。他慢慢地，放下了胳膊，重新套上保险栓但是依旧把枪握在手里；现在这条走廊的尽头里又有一群人在盯着他了，太远了而看不清他们的脸，但是足够让他们看清Dean手里的枪。他希望——基督耶稣啊，他希望——Sam刚刚隔着门什么也没听见，但是当他打开门时，那个孩子就站在门口，低着头满脸涨红。Dean锁上了把手插紧门栓。门上的保险栓断了，不过反正他也用不到它，如果他们的爸爸打算在明天早上前就回来的话；就目前的情况看来，他把一张破破烂烂的椅子从小厨房一路拖了过来，把它牢实地卡在门栓下。他还能感觉到胃里并未平息的火热而厚重的愤怒，他只能小心翼翼地吐着气，直到他保证他的声音气息平稳。然后：“你不准一个人出这扇门，”他轻柔地说道，“你明白了吗？”

Sam沉默着点了点头。Dean攥着他的衬衫把他拉向自己，他们就这样抱着彼此，直到两人的身体都不再颤抖为止。“没事的。”他轻声保证道，然后把他轻轻地往浴室方向推了推。“去洗个澡，”他说道，“洗到你暖和起来为止。然后去换身干净的睡衣。我去撒盐线，顺便去看看爸爸给我们留了什么晚饭。”

爸爸给他们留的晚饭，他几分钟之后意识到，烂透了。他平常的野炊/烹饪两用的基本装备都在桌台上——可折叠的平底锅，小盘子，小碗，可折叠的刀叉厨具，马克杯和咖啡杯，还有一个饱经风霜的高压锅——在柜台上还有几包即溶咖啡，但是橱柜里什么都没有，冰箱里只有两片面包，三个小鸡蛋，一些餐厅包装的小袋黄油和仅有的一点橙汁。见鬼了，爸爸。Dean盯着鸡蛋和果汁很长很长一段时间，他空荡荡的胃快在肋骨下痛苦的扭曲成结。这不够他们两个吃。很明显这不够他们两个吃，而且他没——他需要——有那么一会儿，他用力闭了闭眼，紧攥着冰箱门上侧的手愈发生疼。这不——这不公平。

他听见浴室的水声戛然而止。他又在原地站了一会儿，确认自己暂时赶走了疲惫而无助的眼泪，然后狠狠地抹了把脸就开始把东西从冰箱里拿出来，用平底锅来煮冲咖啡的热水。他把果汁倒干净放在桌上给Sam准备好，把空瓶子扔进水槽下的垃圾桶里。已经十一点了。爸爸明天早上就会回来了。还有五个小时，也许六个；最多七或八个小时我们就能离开了。没事的。会没事的、我会没事的。这个地方没有吐司机，所以他只能给面包涂上黄油在平底锅上煎。他正打算把两片吐司铲到小盘子上时，Sam从浴室里拖着脚步走了出来。

“面包和三个鸡蛋，小子。”Dean指了指小桌子上的果汁，对他弟弟宣布道，“冠军晚餐。你想怎么吃？”

Sam揉了揉他的眼睛，长长的袖子遮住了他的小拳头。“我能吃炒蛋吗？”

“当然。虽然没有牛奶或者芝士了。”

“没关系的。”Sam疲倦的坐到椅子上，喝了一口橙汁就把杯子对着Dean举了起来。“你想喝点果汁吗？”

“不用啦。我有咖啡。”Dean把空的鸡蛋壳重新放回冰箱里，假装里面还有更多的鸡蛋来来保持他弟弟冷静，因为Sam发现到他们的食物所甚无几可不在他对今晚的天才完美的计划里。他把鸡蛋打进碗里，用一把叉子把它们搅拌至颜色均匀，泛着泡沫。一滴不剩地把蛋液倒进平底锅里，调低火量。Sam喜欢他的炒蛋又咸又有奶油味，通常还非常苛刻的想要一层融化的奶酪；虽然对于他们这个快乐的家庭来说找盐从来都不是个问题，但是没有了牛奶和切达干酪，Dean能做到的最好就是柔软，而且说真的没有任何黄油的话连不粘锅都他妈的很棘手。无视着他几乎在抽筋的胃，他硬着头皮喝了口咖啡——味道不算好，不过至少它热气腾腾的，含有大量咖啡因，这也算是能量补充了——时不时地搅着鸡蛋直到他们每一块都柔软蓬松，然后把它们盖在吐司上，把盘子递给了他的弟弟。

“趁热吃，”他说道。“我要先去洗个澡然后再给我自己做点吃的。你吃完了就上床睡觉，好吗？”

Sam点点头，开心地俯下身投入到他的大餐中。“真的好吃。”几秒种后，嘴巴里还含着热气蒸腾的炒蛋和面包的Sam就含糊不清的宣布道，Dean对他笑了笑，转身把他的咖啡连同空荡荡的胃一起关进了浴室里。这个房间脏极了，水也仅是温的，不过至少干净的水能冲掉Dean皮肤上已经干化的泥土，所以他也就不抱怨什么了。在他出门之前他在关上的马桶盖上坐了一会儿，带着神志恍惚，头重脚轻地呕吐感，把头埋进膝盖之间。他简短的考虑了一下下楼去找他在来的路上看到的壳牌标志——在加油站偷一罐花生酱可是他在七岁就熟练的摸索出的技能——但是把他的弟弟独自一个人扔在这个狗屎旅馆里看起来可不像是个好主意。把他的弟弟独自一个人扔在这个狗屎旅馆的方圆二十英里之内看起来都不像是个好主意，而且他确定他见鬼的死都不会带着Sam在半夜从他们的邻居门前走过了。所以。只有几个小时了。没什么大不小的。我会没事的。因为他的爸爸明天早上前就会回来。他的爸爸明天早上前就会回来，然后他们就会离开这个活见鬼的地方，这个成年人会在走廊里给他钱来换他的宝贝弟弟的地方，然后他们会在看见的第一个Biggerson餐厅[2]后就停车吃饭。他今天早上吃过饭。撑到明天肯定没问题。

他把自己擦干，从旅行包里找到了Sam给他留好的运动衫和衬衫套上，然后重新回到他们冰冷刺骨的房间。Sam正站在半开的迷你冰箱前，手里拿着空空如也的鸡蛋壳。他抬头看着Dean，沮丧万分。“没有鸡蛋了。”

见鬼的。“Sam——”

“我只是——我只是想把所有的东西都帮你拿出来，但是冰箱里没——没有多余的鸡蛋了而且我也找不到任何的面包而且——”

“Sammy，这不重要；我明天会吃——”

“这很重要！”他的弟弟回答道，“Dean，为什么——为什么你要把所有的晚饭都给我？”

“因为你比我更需要它们来好好长你的巨人耳朵和大脚。”他把Sam手里的鸡蛋壳接了过来，扔在水槽下的垃圾桶里。“现在别提这个了。我也没有那么的饿——”

“胡说。”Sam的嘴唇在打颤，“完全是胡说。而且你知道——”

“我说了别提了，Sam。”

“但是我们明明可以分享——”

“分享什么？”他有些咄咄逼人。“看在耶稣的份上，你才十一岁——”

“我快到十二岁了！”

“——你还是十一岁。然后你像天鹅潜水一样地被扔进了一条见鬼的河里而你今天最后吃的一样东西是一包糖果。三口鸡蛋和一点吐司对你都没什么好处，好吗？所以，是的，我给了你所有的食物，而且没错，我他妈现在真的饿得要死，但是这对我们来说他妈的又不是第一次了，所以你能不能别管了。”

Sam抬头看着他的神情就好像他被猛扇了一巴掌，瞪大着眼睛，而Dean只想把自己的舌头咬掉。

“什么……”他弟弟的声音在颤抖，“你刚才说的是什么意思，什么叫这不是——”

“Sam，老天啊，求你了，就——”他实在是太累了，也太饿了，他没法谈这个，不是今晚。他低下头看着Sam接近心碎的脸，叹了口气。“嘿你看，”他温和地说道，伸手把Sam柔软垂下的头发瞥到耳后。“Sammy，求你了，别提了，好吗？我不是有意凶你的；我只是——等着吃早饭饿不死我的。我没事，真的。好吗？所以就……就上床去给我把床单捂热吧，我马上就过去。”他轻轻挤了挤他。“快去。”

Sam什么也没说，只是抬头凝视了Dean一会儿，然后低头盯着他的脚趾沉默地走向床；Dean看了他一会儿，许愿他生命过去的二十五秒可以重新来过然后别……别说他刚才说的话。他叹着气，一只手揉着他的头发，转身重新面对他们冰冷破烂的房间。Sam在他洗澡的时候就已经把碗碟洗好了，所以他没有太多其他的活儿要干了——把椅子挪开所以他们的爸爸就能进的来，重新检查了他十分钟之前刚在门槛和窗边画好的盐线，关掉了头顶的灯。把他的刀塞在枕头底下，枪放在旁边。Sam蜷缩在床上最靠近墙壁的角落，背对着Dean，而当Dean躺在他旁边时也并没有移动。

“你在生我的气？”Dean在沉默了一会儿后，温柔的问道。

Sam在很长的一段时间里都没有说话。然后，非常小声的开口，“你说的，这不是第一次了，是什么意思？”

Dean默默的在心里诅咒着自己居然张开了那张愚蠢透顶的嘴谈论食物，因为一旦Sammy咬住了某个事情，他就像小狗叼着一根见鬼的骨头。“没什么意思，Sammy；我只是——”

“别对我撒谎。”然后Sam翻过身看着他，他漂亮而睁大的眼睛在浴室透出来的昏暗光线里折射出悲伤和严肃。“Dean，你永远不许对我说谎；别就这样——你到底什么意思？多少次——你有多少次——”

“我也不知道，好吗？两次吧，大概。”这是个谎话，是啊，好吧，但是有时候真相并不能有什么帮助，这或许就是真相的本质…“这不是——这没什么的，Sammy；只是——爸爸会忘记，有的时候，他忘了留下了多少现金或者冰箱里有多少——”

“他不应该忘。”

“是啊，好吧，这不是他的错，好吗？而且这没关系的，小鬼，说真的；这不是——”

“这当然重要！”Sam生气地打断他，在Dean心跳漏了半拍的间隙Sam的脸就已经皱了起来，然后Dean突然发现他的怀里突然拥满了他纤瘦的小弟弟，消瘦而温暖，闻起来像他们爸爸的廉价牛脂皂；Sam突然压上来的重量把他惊得完全呆住了，他花了好一会儿才找回自己的呼吸。“你很重要。”Sam低语道，而Dean努力说服自己是因为低血糖或者疲惫或者……或者见鬼的小绿人[3]才导致了现在刺痛着他眼眶的突然涌上来的，愚蠢的泪水，但是他没有成功。

“从来没说过我不重要，”一两分钟过后，他努力用尽量平缓的语气说道。他揉了揉他弟弟窄窄的脖子。“但是好了，Sammy。我的责任就是照顾你；你知道的。”

Sam埋在他的锁骨间含糊地说了些什么。

“嗯？”

Sam抬起头来看着他。“我说，‘我们的责任就是照顾彼此。’”他告诉Dean，榛绿色的眼睛里悲伤和严肃不减。“你得让我照顾你，Dean，好吗？”

Dean把挡着他脸颊的发丝撇开。“好。”他温柔地说。

“我认真的。”

“我也是。”Dean挪了挪身子，好让他们两个更舒服地躺在这个摇摇晃晃的床上。“从今天起你可以帮我洗内裤了。”

“恶心。”

“嘿，明明是你说——”

“Dean。”

Dean笑了。“好吧。”他保证道，因为这似乎对于他的弟弟来说十分重要，更不用说Sammy已经度过了足够漫长的一天了，就差没把这糟糕的一切改编成见鬼的赫曼电视台的电影了。Sam长久地望着他，小小的身躯里透着凝重和热烈，然后他点了点头，满意的。

“好的。”他同意道。

“我们矫情完了吗，Winchester？”

“闭嘴。”Sam喃喃抱怨道，但是他没法忍住脸上的微笑，而且他也没有推开Dean。Sam只是让脸蛋紧紧贴着Dean的胸膛然后用小小的手指勾着他的护身符，蜷伏起来拥挤却合身地缩在Dean的胳膊里。Dean任由他一个劲地往自己怀里钻，享受着他带来的温度。除非是万不得已，他们的爸爸已经不让他们同床睡了，说他们已经长大了不再需要一起睡了，但是Dean从五或四岁开始的几乎每一个晚上都是和规规矩矩睡在他旁边的或者一半身子压着他的弟弟一起度过的，所以他就是不明白问题见鬼的在哪。是的，当你的宝贝弟弟还在抱着你而你却晨勃的时候的确有些尴尬，这没错，但是哪怕如此，他也还是喜欢拥有这个孩子晚上蜷缩在他身边的感觉。Sammy一直是暖和的，而且他的睡眠质量和Dean一起睡的时候比一个人睡要好得太多，而Dean也能睡得更沉稳，当他的潜意识能确定Sam不会在半夜被什么见鬼的精灵绑架走，所以真的，他不明白这有什么问题。他一只手在Sam柔软的头发里穿插，因为他发出的甜蜜的，瞌睡的闷声鼻音，和他努力把自己的小脸蛋塞进Dean怀里的模样而自顾自的上扬嘴角。

“D’n，”他呢喃道。

“睡吧，弟弟。”Dean温柔地说。“我在呢，好吗？”

他很确定Sam说了什么回复，但是声音实在是太轻柔模糊让他辨认不清，而几秒种后他的弟弟就安静了，一动不动的抵在他身边，小脑袋沉甸甸的压在他胸膛。当Dean确定他已经彻底的酣然入睡后，他轻手轻脚地把Sam挪下他的身子，让他在旁边躺好，然后翻了个身面对门。光从缝隙里流泄进来；尽管都这么晚了，他会是能看见有人的阴影在随着他们的脚步移动，听见醉鬼的笑声，走廊的打架声，做爱声，在某处，模糊又接近，混杂着听起来十分痛苦的啜泣。

你有个漂亮男孩啊。漂亮男孩，漂亮男孩，漂亮男孩。

他伸出手把枪放得离枕头更近了一些，依旧凝视着门。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]伯莱塔：步枪品牌。容易瞄准，弹道平直，易命中目标。  
> [2]Biggerson餐厅：303里Sam和Dean中奖的餐厅。之后几季也经常出现。  
> [3]小绿人：长相狰狞的外星人


	2. Chapter 2

John，在大约凌晨两点，精疲力竭地回到了W.Washington——兜里装着几百美金，多写了一页纸的日记，和不停开着车追踪喧闹鬼往南去德克萨斯州得到的可靠线索。他从后备箱里拿了个睡袋，连他的旅行包都没心思拿，胳膊底下夹了一些他从二十四小时营业的食品超市买回来的杂货，就小跑进破败的居永酒店的613房间。房间昏暗而冰冷。窗台上画了一条盐线，还有一条正被John踩在脚下发出嘎吱的声响，他的孩子们正挤在放假的一张窄窄的床里，Dean的手还握着那支压在他枕头边缘的0.38口径[1]的枪，Sam安心地窝在墙壁和Dean宽阔结实的背部中间，安全暖和，睡得十分安稳。John刚走进门两步Dean的眼睛就猛地睁开了，他瞬间对他的长子有一种欣慰的，淡淡的自豪感。

“爸爸？”当他走近时，Dean呢喃道。“一切顺利吗？”

“一切都好，”John同样轻声地回答道，“找了点现金，捕猎线索也很可观。我得睡几个小时，然后早上我们就上路。”

Dean打了个哈欠。“需要我换个位置吗？”

他摇了摇头。“我睡在地上就可以了，小子。Sammy还好吗？”

“恩。我刚才给他做了点鸡蛋和吐司。”他顿了顿。“不过顺便一提，那个速溶咖啡难喝死了，”

John乐得翘起了嘴角，他正在把一瓶瓶果汁和奶油芝士都放进迷你冰箱里，然后把包连同三个百吉饼和即食燕麦片放在了小桌上，卷开他的睡袋，蹲下身把他刚刚进门时弄散的盐线理好。他坐着脱下了他的靴子，把身后卡着的枪取出来，把它放在地上，睡袋的旁边。“我们明天早上会给你找点不难喝的咖啡。”他保证道，爬进他的睡袋里。他甚至累得都没力气把拉链拉起来，就简单的把睡袋盖过他的头顶。“闭上眼吧，儿子。我把我的手表闹钟定在了六点；我们只有几个小时能睡了。”

“你，呃……”Dean清了清喉咙，温和的，小声地。“你买了吃的吗，爸爸？”

“恩。相信你和你的大胃口能等到早餐的。”他嘲讽道，小声而疲倦。上帝啊，他需要睡眠。“回去睡觉，Dean。明天有很长的路要开。”

Dean安静了一会儿。然后，依旧语气温和地说：“遵命，长官。”。John儿子的那个疲惫的，令他有些好奇不解的挫败的语气，伴随着他迷迷糊糊的入了梦。

***

他几乎在四个小时之后醒来，眼睛发涩昏头昏脑，但是他认为对于一天的车程来说已经休息够了——只要再摄入些咖啡因，他就能保持足够的警醒。他能听见小厨房传来悉悉索索的声音，他迷迷糊糊地睁开一只眼时以为会是Dean正在给他弟弟准备早餐。但令他大吃一惊的是，起床的是Sam，正在把奶酪涂到两片百吉饼上，而且如果Sam能成功的从床上溜下来却没弄醒他的哥哥的话，那看来John之前是低估了他的特工潜行能力了。他默不作声地看着Sam把百吉饼们放到一个盘子上，做了满满一杯的速溶咖啡，还拿出了两瓶橙汁。在高压锅里烧了点热水再倒进了两包即食燕麦片，搅拌片刻后就调小火度用于保温。他又对着桌子打量了一番，微微咬着他的嘴唇，然后自顾自的点了点头就蹑手蹑脚的穿过房间，几乎是十分害羞的站在床边摇了摇他哥哥的肩膀唤道。“Dean。Dean。”

John曾经见过Dean在中西部的雷暴雨里熟睡得跟个婴儿似得一觉到天亮，哪怕是豆大的雨点和狂风随时都有掀翻屋顶的危险。但他还从来没见Dean在他的弟弟喊他的名字的时候还在睡觉。

“我给我们做了早餐。”当绿眼睛睁开时，Sam告诉他。他指了指。“爸爸带了百吉饼。”

Dean有那么一会儿时间就只是对着他茫然的眨着眼，像个猫头鹰一样的瞪大眼睛可爱极了，很显然还在半梦半醒中，然后他的大脑逐渐开始正常运作，只见他一只手揉了揉脸，露出笑容——Mary的笑容，甜蜜而明亮——从那张小小的床上支起身子。“Sammy，”他宣布道，“你太棒了。”而John看见他的小儿子就像黑夜发光的圣诞树一样快活着亮了起来。Dean伸着懒腰跟Sam走到了那张破旧的桌前，他像穿着披肩一样裹着一个几乎褪色的红色毯子，然后他们两个安静的坐了下来，把椅子挪动得离彼此更近了些，Dean移了移身子，好让Sam的小肩膀也在这个寒气四溢的房间里分享到半个毯子。

“你怎么心情这么好啊，小子？”Dean温柔的问道，伸手去拿杯子时露出了宠溺的笑容。“我们在约会吗？”

John很确定Dean的后半句话是因为Sam用他细瘦的手肘顶了顶他的肋骨，虽然两个男孩一起披着的毯子让这很难辨认清。“我可不想吵醒爸爸，白痴。”Sam说道。他抬头凝视着他的哥哥，看着他喝了一口咖啡。“咖啡还好吗？”他紧张地问道。

“咖啡棒极了，Sammy。这个百吉饼也是，感谢上帝啊。”Dean补充道，满嘴食物地含糊不清的说道，好吧，也许是因为John没能在拳击和枪械保养训练里抽出时间再教教他们餐桌礼仪的细节。他会记下来的。Dean打趣地撞了撞他弟弟的肩膀。“你吃什么？”

他们的声音压得很低，几乎是耳语。John什么都没说，半梦半醒间能这样再多睡一会儿，安安静静的看着他的儿子们已经很幸福了。在过去的几个月里他都没怎么看见他们，只有在几场猎鬼之间的路上：他几乎是要忘记了，Dean那张漂亮的脸蛋是多么地擅长表达感情，和Sam带着深深酒窝的温暖明亮的笑容。Dean在可爱而十分专注地倾听着他的小弟弟在解释着什么，还用上了果汁，盘子和两个百吉饼做示范；John相当确定他听到了一些什么关于月球和火星的字眼，不过他不太确定。他一点也不惊讶。Sam直到现在还留着Jim给他的那件NASA的套头衫。虽然那件衣服已经整整小了两号，只能卡在他的胸口。

“——会把rover[2]送上天，但是它到明年十二月都不会降落——”

他们可以在德州待久一点，他无所事事的想道。一旦他们搞定了所有的喧闹鬼，他们就能歇一歇，一直待到六月，也许甚至七月。反正他至少接下来的几周也得找些正常的工作，因为重新置备他们的武器库的时候，现金可比信用卡好多了。而且他得把两个男孩都送去上学，越早越好。离他们上次入学已经过去两周了，虽然Dean翘起课来就像打水漂一样轻松自在，但是Sam非常认真地保存着他的成绩单，十分担心会落下任何的课程，每次他们换地方的时候他都闷闷不乐的。能待在一个地方直到这个学期结束也许能让他开心一些。

他看着Sam吃掉了他刚刚用来演示的百吉饼，站起来关掉了高压锅，从长桌上抓了个勺子，然后小心翼翼地把高压锅和勺子一起端去桌子。当他把锅放在他的哥哥面前时，脸上带着和刚才叫醒他时一样的害羞。“我帮你做了麦片。”

Dean抬头看着他，面带惊讶，他默默地咽下最后一口百吉饼。“我很好，小子；你不用——”

“你保证的，”Sam的声音里透着毋庸置疑。“而且这个——爸爸带回来的是你喜欢的枫糖味的，虽然这里没有牛奶没有肉桂基本什么都没有但是它应该……我多加了点水，所以它应该还不错吧，对吗？哪怕没有牛奶？”

他的声音听起来是那么甜蜜，那么痛苦又抱着希望，那个声音就像什么锋利的东西突如其来地紧紧地攥住了John的胸口，而Dean只是坐在那里注视着他的弟弟，表情里透着溺爱和某些John辨认不出来的感情。“是的，”他温柔地给了Sam一个笑容。“是的，它肯定很好吃，Sammy。谢谢你，弟弟。”

Sam认真地点了点头，把他们的空盘子和Dean喝光的杯子拿回小水槽里，默不作声地把它们都冲洗干净了。Dean又在看着他，他流露温柔的表情几乎是John从来没见过的，然后他就低头埋进他的弟弟烧给他的燕麦片里大吃特吃起来。John觉得有些琐碎细小的事微弱却令人不安的在他身体里涌动。Dean在吃东西——过去的几分钟里，一直在吃东西——带着一种谨慎而刻意的遏制，就像是一个快饿疯了的人在竭尽全力不让别人发现他有多饿一样，但这不——这说不通。他很肯定，那个小厨房里一定留了鸡蛋面包橙汁和咖啡；他两天前就把他们屯置在那里了。但是看着他的大儿子小心地握着勺子停不下来地吃着两人份量的燕麦，他突然想不起来那里放了多少的鸡蛋面包橙汁和咖啡了。应该，够他们两个人吃的吧？

“嘿，Sammy？”

Sam从清洗盘子和马克杯中抬起头来。“怎么啦？”

“你觉得老爸是应该别再装睡了呢，还是我们应该给他浇点水？”

John赶忙把眼睛完全睁开了，Dean一脸得意地笑着。“说真的，”他说道，“不管你是不是半睁着眼？你的眼睛会在亮光下反光的，爸爸。”

John知道这个。是John教给他这个的。John只是以为野营灯昏暗的光线不足以照到他，他心里是既哭笑不得又生气又自豪。很明显，Dean看穿了他所有的心思，因为他把他那可恶的傻笑放大了百万瓦特，还火上浇油的抖着眉毛；John完全藏不住他的笑意，只好边笑边嘟囔着没有在装睡，只是躺在那里休息，然后坐起了身子。

吃完了他的燕麦，Dean洗了洗锅子开始烧更多的水来准备冲咖啡，Sam在一边换掉了他的睡衣；John吃着早餐（裸麦百吉饼配草莓奶油芝士）还灌下了两杯咖啡（廉价又苦涩，但是至少热腾腾地含大量咖啡因）的时候，Dean在换衣服，打包收拾着Sam和他的东西——Sam很不寻常的一直黏着他的哥哥，认真专注地把他们的睡裤和短袖叠好，又在Dean开口询问前急急忙忙地冲进浴室拿了他们的牙刷回来，还找到了Dean忘在抽水箱上的手表。他们一起在厨房的水槽边满嘴白沫地刷牙，在John吃完他的百吉饼时就已经整装待发了。他们还在门前扭打了一小阵子，不相上下地争执着谁拎包。结果Dean停下了和他弟弟的僵持不下的辩论，直接把包勾上自己的肩膀就拖着Sam走出了门，Sam挥舞着手臂打着他的肚子。

吸着一罐橙汁，John跟着他的男孩们走下了长长的楼梯，当他终于仔细地留意了一下身边的环境时，他隐约地觉得浑身都不自在。被涂的乱七八糟的墙面和撕破的地毯，垃圾，那群早起的还赤裸着上身的人的脚边零星扔着的，John非常确定，那是见鬼的皮下注射器。他没有……他没有怎么注意过，他想道，在他一个半星期前找到这个地方的时候；这里又便宜又很方便每个晚上随便睡几个小时，正是他要找的。但是这个地方是……Dean跨过某些睡着或者已经没有意识的倒在三楼的人，拉着Sam在他身边，把从墙上跳到他头发里的蟋蟀挥走。他没有再让他的弟弟钉在他身上了，只是牢牢地把他固定在身边，寸步不离，而且John不确定在楼上的时候，他是怎么看漏掉的，但是Dean的另一只手里握着的是他的枪。

在几分钟后，当他们在芝加哥寒冷清爽的的早晨中走进一片黑暗时，John算是喘了口气，Dean一声不吭地把伯莱塔放回了手套箱里，太阳似乎还不打算升起。Sam爬上汽车后座，把他的小手电筒和地图找了出来。

十分钟后他们停下来的加油站空空荡荡的。John给车塞上油管，递给Sam一张十美钞的纸币，指了指迷你超市的方向；然后他的小儿子咧开嘴笑得就像圣诞要到了一样，然后飞奔了出去。

“你知道你这么做的话意味着我们一天都只能吃Fireballs[3]了对吧？”Dean说道，走到他身边靠在车上。双臂交叉，他一直留意着他弟弟的背影；透过明亮的玻璃，还能越过货架看到Sam露出的那一头暗色的头发，他很明显在走廊里来回穿梭着。“也许还有香蕉。”

John也微微上扬了嘴角。“他还香蕉中毒着呢？”

“他简直就是个猴子，爸爸，认真的。我几个星期前在俄亥俄州给他做了巧克力香蕉面包；我觉得他激动得都快尿裤子了。”

John好奇的看着他。“你做了什么？”

Dean眨了眨眼，一片赤红覆盖上了他白皙的皮肤。他耸耸肩，揉着他的后脖颈。“我呃……这只是我找到的一个食谱，夹在页数之间。当我在读关于一个案子的资料的时候。我们有，差不多，八百个香蕉放在流理台上。而且食品柜里有非常便宜的面粉。而且，你知道的。”他一只手扬了扬他小弟弟的方向。“那个，是个香蕉男孩。”滴答声提醒着汽油加满了；在John反应过来之前，Dean就去取下了油管。背对着他的父亲手忙脚乱了一阵，把油管放回了油泵上。“没什么大不了的。”

在Dean四年半的人生里，Mary每周六早上都会给他做巧克力香蕉面包，在周日晚上她会把剩下的再烤一烤，抹上黄油和肉桂粉，最后再上面放一个香草冰淇淋球端给他们吃。John很好奇Dean是否还记得这个，但他不知道怎么问。

看着Dean用力拧紧着加油口的盖子，他想起了他的小男孩，有着金色的头发和明亮的眼睛，温暖，舒服而快活地枕着他妈妈的大腿，他可爱的小嘴还沾满了冰淇淋和巧克力；然后他又想到了他今早看到的男孩，裹在一个脏兮兮的毯子里吃着一个高压锅里煮出来的廉价速食的麦片，一个野营灯在他的脸上映着昏暗淡黄的光。

他闭了闭眼，把突然涌来的仿佛要把他从内部撕碎的悲伤和罪恶赶走。

“嘿，爸爸？”

John眨眨眼从回忆里走了出来，发现Dean正在看着他。Sam正在从超市里走出来，Dean还飞快的瞥了一眼。

“听着，在Sammy回来之前，我只是……”他伸出手揉了揉头发。“昨晚的那个地方？我知道那里很便宜，我也知道我们目前搞不到多少钱，但是……我们永远不能把Sammy单独一个人放在那种地方，好吗？如果我们在一起，可以，有我照看着他，没问题，但是我们得……我和你一起出门的时候，我们得找个更安全的地方。”

对那散发着恶臭的楼梯还记忆犹新，John开始思考他不应该把任何一个他的儿子放在那种地方，不只是Sam，但他只是点了点头，和往常一样，然后把Dean放下心地点头当做回应。他想问发生了什么——因为某些事情已经，很明显的，发生了——他想问关于食物，耶稣啊，他想问昨晚他们两个人有没有吃饱，但是Sam已经从停车场一路小跑过来了，而Dean已经转过身去和他的弟弟拌嘴。John的小儿子手里拎了一大包的Fireball软糖，而且的确，另一个塑料袋里装满了香蕉。但是John也看到了他们在公路上经常吃的零食：花生酱和花生味的MM豆，一些蛋白质能量棒，一大瓶水，两罐可乐。他把七分钱的零钱递回给了John，把包交给Dean检查，在Dean笑着揉乱了他的头发，抱怨着他怎么又买了香蕉而不是士力架后，Sam便拎着袋子们爬上后座。John看见他把什么东西塞进了套头衫的口袋里；但是他看不清。

他倒车出去重新回到正路上时，一只小手从后座伸了过来，握着一条士力架。Dean发出了一声在John看来有失身份的开心的惊叫，转头对他的弟弟露出一个大大的笑容。

“老兄，”他说道，而且通过后视镜John能看见Sam也在笑，对于这个同时耍了他哥哥又让他哥哥开心了的计划高兴极了。Dean爱不释手地在手里来回把玩了士力架一阵子，兴奋地把它放进门上的置物槽里。“最赞的糖，”他装着权威的口气宣布道。

“才没有Fireballs好呢。”Sam回复道，嘴巴里塞得满满当当的，大概就是他说的那个Fireballs。

“老兄，士力架可以痛扁Fireballs，这可不是在开玩笑。”

Sam把糖咽了下去。“当然不可以。”

“完全可以，Sammy。”

Sam从后座朝Dean的头上砸了一块硬糖。

“操，痛！”

Sam得意的笑了。“你能用士力架这么做吗？”

“他说得有道理，儿子。”John温和地说道，Dean揉着他的头不满地瞪了他一眼，Sam在后座则洋洋得意的笑着。John面露微笑地把收音机打开了，不停地调着台直到Jim Morrison的声音从扩音器里倾泄而出，还有另一只耳朵听着他的儿子们一前一后的拌着嘴。德州，他坚定的想道。他们会在德州呆着，至少几个月——也许，租个房子，如果他们能找到又小又便宜的出租屋。Maeve也许知道点消息，也许她自己也有合适的可以租给他们；他会在他们开到登顿的时候给她打个电话，然后他就立即去筹齐一个月房租需要的现金。

当他们开到55号公路上时亮光才刚刚破晓，风凉快而惬意地从John刚摇下的窗户里溜进来，窗外的早晨染上了明亮的蓝。

在他们前方公路连绵不绝，宽阔而漆黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]0.38口径：Colt手枪的口径。  
> [2]rover：2003的火星探测计划。  
> [3]Fireballs：一种糖果品牌。


End file.
